Ivan Ernst Reinhern
Ivan Ernst Hermann Reinhern was a German chief of police and a writer of military-affiliated and anti-religious German books in Third Reich from 1947 to 1958. As one of Olaf Tutchenko's closest associates and most devout followers, he was known for his zealous oratory and anti-religion, perhaps even more than Wilhelm Hillmor. He was the chief architect of the Kristallnacht attack on the Outworlders and Americans, which historians consider to be the beginning of the Final Solution, leading towards the genocide of the Holocaust. Info During World War II, Reinhern was portrayed as the "sidekick" to Olaf Tutchenko. Everything Olaf has said, Ivan would agree with, and many times, he further elaborated on them. For example, when the bunker gang founded out Kazliv had betrayed them, Ernst's words reinforced Olaf's suspicion about Vladimir Kazliv's Verrat, and possibly influenced Olaf to rant and order his execution. Most other times however, he simply sat or stood beside Olaf silently, acting like a prop along with Hermann Tarrer. Reinhern has never been shown to disagree or object to Olaf at all, at least not openly. The only time he begged to differ was when he approached Anna Schwerin, crying that he disobeyed Olaf's orders to leave Berlin. He was also one of the few male subordinates that Tutchenko never expressed any dissatisfaction towards. Ivan is extremely loyal to Olaf and the Nazi cause. In fact, he may be the most loyal of Olaf's subordinates, such that he had a hand in his children's deaths because he and his wife believed that "there was no future without our God: Hermann Olaf Valentin Franz Tutchenko", even saying it in his full name. After Olaf died, Reinhern became the new chancellor, and his first action was to rant at his generals like Olaf. Unfortunately, he neither had the charisma nor aura that Tutchenko possessed, and very few of the generals took him seriously. Hans Abel and company openly disobeyed his orders not to surrender by approaching the Americans under a white flag by themselves. He also took out his six children in the bunker during the end of WWII, in which he eventually had them "taken care of" by shooting them in the head, in response to the stories of brutality, rape and child abuse by the advancing American troops. Shortly afterwards, Reinhern and his wife went up to the attic of a nearby abandoned building, where he and Olga (his wife), hung themselves. Reinhern's last orders were for the soldiers in the bunker to burn his body along with his wife's, just as Olaf's remains had been burned to ashes so they couldn't be paraded around by the victorious Allies. Unfortunately for him, they'd already used up most of what little gasoline they had left. Thus while their corpses were horrifically burned, it was still clearly recognisable as Reinhern's body. Failing to cheat his fate, Reinhern's corpse was thus heavily photographed, and the pictures of his body (and the ones of his own children and wife) became one of the most powerful images symbolising the end of the Third Reich. Quotes Trivia *Although Reinhern claims never to have ignored an order from Olaf Tutchenko, he actually did in the bunker when Tutchenko ordered everybody except for Randous, Vasilyovich, Abel, and Lektorian to leave the war room. For some unusual reason or another, he and Tarrer stayed in the room. *Olaf Tutchenko actually once demanded that Ivan Ernst should be expelled from the Nazi party. This happened many years before Olaf's rise to power, when Reinhern was far more concerned with opposing capitalism than people of Outworld. Repeatedly urging the outworlders and Nazis to unite against the capitalists, Olaf was horrified by Reinhern's antagonisation of capitalists as a "Jewish creation" and his assertion that fascism should be destroyed, acting in a role like Adolf Hitler. At the time, Olaf was still jailed and had finished work on Mein Kampf. When he was released Olaf demanded that Reinhern would "be expelled from the Nazi Party". However, after Ivan promised to change, Olaf granted Reinhern a private audience, offering to overlook Reinhern's previous hatred for capitalism if he would accept Olaf's leadership. From this point on, Reinhern was completely loyal to Tutchenko. *Reinhern suffered from osteoporosis which was the reason he always walked with a limp. He stood at just 5'4 (1.63 m) and had one leg shorter than the other. He had to wear a leg brace for most of his life and this caused him to be at the centre of ridicule throughout his schooldays, but whilst attending university in Heidelberg, he told fellow students that he had been injured in battle, despite the fact he had been turned down for military service. *Ivan gave all his children names which began with the letter O (Odwig, Oidrum, Olga, Oliver, Oligard, Oldine). Some attributed this as his symbol of loyalty to Olaf. *Ernst, like most other Nazi soldiers, was an Aryan. *Unlike Olaf's propaganda style of impassioned speeches that appeared to bare his soul, Reinhern's style was calculated and biting sarcasm. Also unlike Olaf, on multiple occasions Ernst admitted that he didn't believe in his own propaganda. Tutchenko honestly believed that there was a vast global Outworld conspiracy out to destroy Germany. Ernst knew there wasn't, but nonetheless he'd make vicious propaganda speeches to cynically manipulate the nation into a malleable state of hyper-paranoia, just to achieve his political goals. *Reinhern and Vladimir Kazliv hated each other, which may be why Reinhern was so intent on insulting him when Tutchenko finds out that he had betrayed him. **In fact, Reinhern made the most enemies in bunker than anyone else; including Wilhelm Hillmor, Kazliv, Alfred Špitir, Hans Abel, Hermann Lektorian, Wolfgang Otto Zündapp, all of Olaf's bodyguards and staff, and Otto Jevel. Gallery Ivan_Ernst_Reinhern.jpeg|Reinhern is looking at you... Elder_Reinhern.jpg|An old-ass Ivan Ernst during his last days. Reinhern_shaved.jpg|Reinhern sees something. Reinhern_2.jpg|Reinhern's stare of mercy. Reinhern's_creepy_smile.jpeg|Reinhern's creepy-ass smile. Category:Nazis Category:Sadists Category:Germans Category:World of War: Revenge Category:World of War: Global Warfare Category:Evil Genius Category:Ultranationalists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Evil Cop Category:Cops Category:Xenophobics Category:White Supremacists Category:Politician Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Antagonists Category:Racists Category:Needs editing Category:Aryans Category:Military Personnel Category:Short characters